


Just another hustle

by TheFandomBusiness_WT



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anti-Possession Tattoos, Blood, Hunters, Minor Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomBusiness_WT/pseuds/TheFandomBusiness_WT
Summary: When Nat goes into the bar she was only expecting to come out with easy earned cash and a whiskey in preparation for the hunt tomorrow but meeting the Winchesters will change that slightly.





	1. Chapter 1

I peer into the window from the gravelled car park: Four groups were here tonight (well types of people, but who cares there groups now); a group of bikers with scratchy stubble, greasy hair and rounded stomachs from overeating and over drinking. They talked loudly amongst themselves occasionally eyeing and nodding at the bartender for another drink in which he was all too happy to give them. They had thick leathers on, and I had to admit I had eyed up there Harleys before entering, I mean who wouldn’t, they were gorgeous. The second were not exactly a group but the spaced out loners who were sitting on tables by themselves sipping at strong alcohol to forget what they had done to be here and contemplating how to get back to what they call home or in one case just snoring slumped in a corner. The third, a pair of tall handsome men, a tad out of place, one with shoulder length hair and defined shoulders facing away from the door and the other short hair, apple green eyes and freckles. Cute. The forth; a group of college jocks drinking cheap beer and shots of bright liquids looking out of place and lost but not willing to admit it.  
I walk up to the thick wooden door of the bar and push against it then step through, it smelled slightly of stale sweat and beer, but it had good music, reasonably cheerful faces and a lovely bartender who had let me in every night for the past few days, no matter what I was doing. You could tell he cleaned everything so it was spotless at the beginning of the night; it was his pride and joy, his life. There were no regulars in the middle of nowhere, people came and went every week, not remembering how they got home from here or where there money went.  
The cute green eyed man smirked with a quirked eyebrow and looked me up and down, I met his eyes with a wink and similar smile, and I could hear a sigh coming from the tallest of the pair as he did so. The obnoxious college boys just stared amazed with gaping mouths (I imagine one with an asthma pump, cause you know, I just take their breath away, mental snort) Well why wouldn’t they. I’m wearing hip hugging skinny jean with a dark red long sleeved crop top, leather jacket tied round my waist. To the gaping boys I seductively bit my lip (biting back a laugh as hard I could). I’m pretty sure I heard green eyes snort.  
I slide onto a barstool easily from practice and order a whiskey, I couldn’t be bothered to start slow, and now I wait. It wasn’t ten minutes till one of the boys cockily slides up next to me with a cheesy grin on his face, one look told you he was a captain of something and had probably never been turned down, and slept with half the slutty cheer squad.  
“Yes?” I questioned with a little head tilt.  
“Can I have your number?” he simply stated as if it was obvious from him coming near me. I heard another snort from across the bar. I smile sweetly, biting my lip hard so I don’t laugh along with freckles.  
“How about we play a game of darts?” I have a Cheshire grin on my face. “I win, and a hundred bucks comes my way. You win and you can have anything you want for the night” I whisper the last part into his ear and I feel the quickening of his breath.  
“Deal”  
I get up with a slight deliberate stumble  
“Oh, silly me” I giggle. I had seen him brief his friends on the deal; they clearly thought he would win, especially with me being ‘drunk’. This would be funny, I needed funny.  
The game ended pretty quickly his aim was awful even with me playing a lot worse than I usually do, I guess fruity shots on under experienced jocks makes them at bit wobbly. He reluctantly hands the cash over, his eyes rake over my body with a sigh of the night he could have had, as if I was a hooker. I blew him a cutesy kiss from across the room and sat back at the bar. A fresh drinking waiting there, I nodded thanks to the bartender. I am sitting there a little while till the whole group of five boys came up behind me, I spun round with a raised eyebrow.  
“If we play you is it the same deal as him”  
“Why of course it is” you smirk, they looked as eager and cocky as him this would be a very profitable night.  
I wasn’t even playing to my full ability, honestly they were just shit at darts but they still threw their money on the floor and left promptly after, arguing amongst themselves about who played the worst. I pick up the few hundred dollars and looked around the bar like the beginning of the night, passing the clock for a second. It was coming up to eleven thirty the only people left in the bar was the pair of men and a few stragglers the bikers must have left during one of my many victory’s.  
I gave some money and a decent tip for a final drink and sat down, clicking my neck side to side. I saw the cute man’s partner leave the bar; he was very tall and had an amused look on his face like moose. A few seconds past and his counterpart sat next to me.  
“Hey, I’m dean” he looked me sweetly in the eye; I could see the many shades that overlapped within it, an art piece if there ever was one.  
“Natalia, you can call me Nat though”  
“Now, I’m just wondering does that deal apply to me as well” he says in a mock eager tone.  
“Gladly” I answer in a mirroring tone.  
A small laugh escapes both our lips, I stopped it with a sip of my drink, feeling it warm my stomach. I pause for a second before I speak.  
“Do want a game? I haven’t played properly in years”  
“That sounds great. And same” Another small laugh escapes both of our lips. For the next twenty minutes we played our game with light-hearted conversation, never talking about work or family. I mean what in hell would I say, or even what in purgatory, I killed the son of bitch who killed my sister years ago and well your parents were long gone.  
Suddenly just as the bartender called last call two of the college boys stormed in with an angry tall older man who looked like he had served more than a few years, prison or army I still wasn’t sure. Dean subtlety moved in front of me, even though I can handle myself and I’m sure he knows that to a certain extent, I appreciate the gesture .  
I stride out in front of him to the burly man.  
“Fancy a game?” I gesture to the board behind me with a relaxed hand, a lopsided smile on my lip, my eyebrow slightly raised. I look back to the two boys who have a sadistic smile on their faces.  
“Give them back their money. Now!” I loud harsh voice sounds.  
“No”  
“Do you want to repeat that?” I turn and roll my eyes at dean at the clichéd line; he is surprised but also amused. I start to walk past the man but he grabs my arm. Dean steps forward unnecessarily as by then I have him on the floor arm twisted uncomfortably behind his back, shoulder ready to pop out. My dark hair is over one side of my face exposing the back of my neck to colder air. The bar is deadly silent as I lean in.  
“I won that money fair, now go” Funnily enough I didn’t need to repeat myself to be heard this time, so I continued my original path to get my small bag and then back to Dean who stands there mouth slightly ajar.  
“What?”  
“You’re a hunter” he stated. Well that took me back how had he … oh shit of course I had the anti-possession tattoo just at the bottom of my neck, wait.  
“You’re a hunter too?”  
“Yeah” a nervous giggle came from my mouth, then a little sigh.  
We decided and realised over the next few minutes we were both here for the same case so we would work the case together as we were both hunting the vamps, and he offered for me to stay in his and his Brother Sam’s motel room. The motel happened to be the one I had been planning to get a room in earlier, so my stuff was already there. We walk out into the car park, up to his sleek, shiny, stand-out car.  
“She’s beautiful. 1967 Impala, right. Wow” Dean looked both proud and impressed.  
“Damn right she is”  
We both got in the front of the car and soon we were at a motel, dean quickly got out of the car to open the door for me. I snort. I walk over to my muddy black Land drover defender and grab my duffle bag out the back and we both wander back to room no. 27. He carefully opens it but the moose is still awake staring at a laptop screen. He says hi to dean and doesn’t look up till he hears a second pair of footsteps.  
“Oh hey, you’re the girl from the bar” he glares slightly at dean for a second.  
“Natalia” I extended an arm which he shakes, he still looks confused and as dean is apparently silently laughing from his younger brothers confusion I decide to enlighten him.  
“I’m a hunter, dean suggested we work together to get the vamps”  
“Oh okay that cool” realisation and relief appears on his face he pauses and smiles “you staying here then?”  
Before dean could speak up I say “I’m sleeping on the coach, it’s only fair seeing as you’ve paid for the room” he nodded with a small smile and after briefing each other on what we know about the case it was time to rest. They went to bed quickly but as always it took you a few hours.


	2. Chapter 2

You woke up early as usual so decided to go for a run, it was peaceful out. The consistent pounding rhythm of your feet on the concrete was quick to put your constantly aching mind to rest. The soft sun had already started to heat up the morning but the quiet eerie sensation of dawn still hung in the air. Your stomach made a loud growling noise and had you been near anyone you’re sure they would have been surprised of your lack of Alsatian. A glance at your phone told you it was nearing seven so you started to head back to the motel but picked up some breakfast, coffee included of course, on the way back. Quietly you opened the rooms’ door hoping not to wake Sam or Dean, but they were already up looking slightly worried.  
“Oh thank fuck, where were you, is that breakfast?” and “Morning, where were you Natalia?” were said at the same time by Dean and Sam respectively. You chuckled at their worry slightly and walked to the table putting the bag down and bringing out a selection of foods, fruit included. Dean looked awed and began ravishing the food and Sam thanked you and picked up a few pieces of fruit and began slowly eating them. All of you downed the coffee.   
Most of the day was spent making a plan of attack you had already known where the vamp nest was but were waiting for daylight so it would be easier to strike, but five girls were already dead you needed to act quickly so at around three you had a plan so you both drove out to the vamp nest in your cars, as you all thought it best if this was done in the daylight. Darkness just made things hard to see, and that was dangerous.  
It was a large abandoned barn; of course it was abandoned barn because they couldn’t find a house like a normal person. The roof was broken in several places and the outside was faded pink, dry dirt and dead brush surrounded it, as the wind rushed through it gave an eerie noise. You had seen specks of blood going down the path to the barn which you didn’t like to think about, especially after having visited some of the girls’ families’ just days before, giving them hope that you (meaning the “FBI”) would try to find their daughters and bring them back safe. Dean and Sam stood at either side of you; each had a long machete dipped in dead man’s blood as well as a few syringes of the same stuff. You gave a nod and you all walked forward to the barn ready and prepared to kill everything within.  
The plan was simple, you would go in first to check the place out; see how many vamps there were, see if any of the girls were still alive-you were really hoping they were, or least there would be bodies to return, something and then call in the Winchesters to quickly kill them, and then if any of them did happen to be awake when you were checking things out you could pretended to be a frightened teen looking for your friend and distract them whilst Sam and Dean come in from behind, meaning if there were hostages they would be in less danger.   
That was the plan.  
Why can’t anything ever actually go to plan for once?


End file.
